Just another Christmas Story
by sufferion
Summary: Just what the title implies. A fluffy one shot christmas story. Please read and review


Just another Christmas story

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !" she yelled angrily. The young girl watched as the stubborn hanyou before her crashed to the ground. She rolled her eyes as the usual sting of curses could be heard after the crash.

"Must we go through this every time I have to go home!" she asked the crater. Receiving no answer she turned to her friends who were stifling their laughter.

She hugged her friends goodbye and then ran to the bone eaters well. "cya in two days" she said, and with that she disappeared down the well.

Miroku looked down the crater. "You should have learned by now that it always ends like this" he said while helping his friend up as the spell wore off.

"Feh" muttered the angry hanyou. "I'll just go and fetch her back!"

"Oh no you don't "said miroku and sango as the both grabbed him form his red haori and pulled him back. "Stay put Inuyasha"

"Just let him go" said a young kitsune "he'll only get sat some more and come back here in pieces! Ha ha!" With that he ran away back to the village.

"You're sooo gonna die Shippo!" yelled Inuyasha and ran after him.

"Here we go again!" sighed Sango as she turned to follow them to the village. Miroku started to follow.

"Don't even think about it houshi!" she said as she felt his hand moving closer to her.

Miroku jumped back holding his hands up. "But Sango, I didn't even do anything" he said pleadingly with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't even bother! Just walk in front of me so I can keep those lecherous hands of yours in check!"

"Perhaps we'd better hurry up and make sure Inuyasha doesn't kill Shippo." said Miroku and they both ran to the village.

_Kagome's Time_

"I'm home oka-san" said Kagome happily as she opened the door of her family's shrine.

Her family looked up from their Christmas decorations and smiled "Welcome home dear" replied her mother.

"Wow" said Kagome looking around. You've certainly been busy while I've been away. This place looks amazing."

"Why don't you go have a bath while I serve dinner? Afterwards we can all decorate the Christmas tree together."

"Yay!" said Kagome as she rushed upstairs to run a hot bath.

_The Past_

Kaede looked at the group having dinner around the fire. Shippo was sitting next to Sango sporting a few lumps on the head. Sango was eating quietly occasionally talking to Kaede. On the other side of the fire were Miroku, with a new burning hand print on his left cheek for trying to grope Sango, and Inuyasha, who was still angry and refused to talk to anyone and was thinking out a plan of getting Kagome back were she belonged.

_Kagome's Time_

Kagome and her family were decorating the tree. Kagome loved Christmas – definitely the best time of the year. a time to get all the family together. Kagome looked out the window… it was snowing outside. "Mum look! It's snowing!"

Everyone rushed to the window "It's beautiful! We haven't had a white Christmas in years" replied her mother.

"True, this shows that something's going to happen" mused her grandfather.

"Oh stop it gramps! You're always saying stuff like that!" replied Kagome "Come Souta let's go lay in the snow"

_The Past_

Everything was quite… everyone asleep… it was the perfect time… Inuyasha sneaked out of the hut and went like a flash to the well and over to Kagome's side…

_Kagome's Time_

He walked out of the well house and looked in through the window of Kagome's house. He was dazed by all the lights. The family was all at the table having dinner. "Maybe, I shouldn't intrude" thought Inuyasha

While Inuyasha was staring through the window, Kagome looked up and saw him. Just as he was about to head back to the well, Kagome came out.

"What? You leaving without dragging me back!" She said smiling

Inuyasha turned in surprise "Keh!"

"You know… you can stay with us if you want. Mum will be happy to have you here for Christmas with us" said Kagome hopefully

Inuyasha looked again through the window… it looked really nice and cosy. It would be nice to spend Christmas in Kagome's world with her family… and she was asking him after all…

"Fine, I'll stay. You go back inside… it's cold out here… I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and disappeared into the well house.

"Where are - " Kagome stared at his back as he rushed off, then went back inside.

_The Past_

Inuyasha was back in his time. He had noticed all the presents by the tree and didn't feel like going in empty handed. He went in the forest to a small clearing where he knew there grew a patch of Kagome's favourite flowers. He was heading back to the well when he had second thoughts and went back to the forest to get more flowers for Kagome's mum and then went to kagome's side of the well

_Kagome's Time_

Kagome heard a soft knock at the door.

"I think that must be Inuyasha" said Kagome getting up.

"Here!" he said as she opened the door whilst pushing a bunch of flowers in her face. "Merry Christmas!" he said gruffly.

Kagome stared in surprise "Ohh! How sweet! Thanks Inuyasha"

"Come in dear. It's very cold outside" said Kagome's mother.

Inuyasha walked in embarrassed and handed the rest of the flowers to Kagome's mother.

"Thank you dear. What a sweet thought. Come sit by the fire with us"

"Wait mum look!" said Souta getting up from his chair "They're standing under the mistletoe!

"Yes dear… so they are" replied his mother smiling.

Inuyasha looked up then at Kagome who was blushing like mad.

"Well go on Kagome dear. It's a tradition!" said her mother.

"What tradition?" asked Inuyasha considerably confused.

Then to his great surprise Kagome kissed him unexpectedly then went to sit with the rest of her family by the fire sill blushing like hell. Inuyasha remained frozen to the spot… "What the hell… she didn't just…kiss me…" he was thinking…

Kagome's mother got up and dragged him to an armchair by the fire getting out him out of his trance. She handed him an enormous cup of hot creamy chocolate topped with an avalanche of panna and passed around a humungous dish of an assortment of home-made biscuits. She chattered happily about the first kiss she'd shared with her husband under the mistletoe and who he had proposed the year after under the same mistletoe…

The evening wore on happily… everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves…till everyone got up to go to sleep.

"You can sleep here if you want to Inuyasha" said Kagome's mother pointing to the comfortable sofa by the fireplace, "I'll just go get you a nice warm blanket.

Everyone was settled comfortably for the night. From her room Kagome could hear Inuyasha pacing softly downstairs… "Maybe he isn't comfortable" she thought… "I'd better go down and give him my pillow or something. She put her cosy red dressing gown over her starry pjs, grabbed her pillow and went downstairs.

"Can't sleep Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing behind him with a fluffy pillow in her arms. He smiled at her "Sometimes she looks so cute" he thought.

"Here, I got you a pillow. Would you like anything else?" Kagome asked.

A variety of things flashed through Inuyasha's mind. He tried to think of a way to get her to stay with him…

"Can you make me another of that chocolate drink thingy?" he asked hopefully

"Sure"

He sat at the kitchen table watching Kagome as she prepared some hot chocolate for both of them. She was making a mess… always very clumsy, yet she was always very sweet and nice to him. Thanks to her he had made friends… she was the one that had given him hope…she was his family… The only problem was how to tell her! An idea occurred to him and he looked at the sitting room… yes… it could work…maybe…

"Hey Kagome... Let's go drink this by the fire" he said as he got up and took the drinks. Making sure Kagome was following him walked right under the mistletoe and paused…

"Why did you stop?" asked Kagome as she bumped into his back. Inuyasha pointed towards the ceiling… Kagome starred at the mistletoe…

"You did that on purpose!" she said in surprise and turned all red. Inuyasha smiled and put the drinks on a nearby side-table.

"Yes" he answered simply turning slightly red himself… Kagome smiled shyly, then Inuyasha bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and he hugged her close, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled apart Inuyasha looked at Kagome…

"Stay with me" he said… "Always" she replied with a smile…

It was Christmas morning… Mrs Higurashi got from her bed. She went downstairs to prepare some breakfast in high spirits. When she stepped in the kitchen she stopped in the archway and smiled.

On the sofa, by the dying fire, was Inuyasha asleep, His arms hugging Kagome close protectively She cold see Kagome's face smiling in her sleep... "They look so sweet" she thought. She looked at the framed photo of her husband, which was hung by the archway and smiled.

"It turned out beautifully, didn't it dear?" she said to her husband… and walked in the kitchen to make breakfast.

The End


End file.
